


40. "Will you marry me?"

by veryAverage



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nathan Prescott is a big softy, Out of Character, Warren is shorter than Nathan, and you can rip this hc out of my cold dead hands, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: hello, this is my first official work published to the grahamscott fandom, so i'm excited.





	40. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first official work published to the grahamscott fandom, so i'm excited.

After the shit show that was his high school years, Nathan was proud of himself and how far he had come. There was a stark contrast between the boy he had been and the man he had grown up to be, but he didn’t do any of it by himself. Warren was the one person that stayed with him, even when Nathan was being a shitty friend or, later on in their relationship, a shitty boyfriend. Warren was right there for everything and wasn’t disgusted or ran away when Nathan proved himself to be exactly the person that everyone thought he was. Nathan knew that he would never do any better than Warren and wanted to show the other man just how much he actually meant to him. Before now, Warren had always been the one to make the first moves regarding their relationship; their first kiss, their first date, other much more important things. Warren probably didn’t even know Nathan wanted to get married. The last time either of them had even mentioned the subject, was when Warren’s parents had gotten divorced, three years ago.

Now that the moment had come, Nathan could feel the weight of the box, could feel it burning through the fabric of his pocket where he had shoved it when he and Warren were leaving. All of the cliche things that he had heard of or seen in movies was happening to him and he would have been freaking out. He should have been, it was understandable, this was a big step. But now that he was actually standing here, watching Warren as he laughed alongside Max and Chloe, it seemed like this was the surest he had ever been about anything in his life. He was sure this would be the best decision he ever made. The rest of his life was waiting for him. He was a little nervous, sure, but he pushed past it and walked over to the trio.

“Hey babe,” Nathan greeted, placing a hand on Warren’s lower back, smiling down at the smaller man before looking to the couple in front of him, “Ladies.”

Max and Chloe were both in on what he planned to do tonight. They were the first ones that he had told and Chloe had even distracted Warren while he shopped for the ring with Max. They both caught the obvious signals Nathan was sending with his eyes, Max looking to Chloe as she spoke, “Hey, wanna go see what kind of foods they have? I’m getting a little peckish.”

“Sure,” Chloe answered before the two of them started off, “We’ll be back,” she called over her shoulder.  
Warren turned so he was facing Nathan, “Hey, I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” he said, grinning up at the man

Nathan answered with a noncommittal noise, “I’ve been around,” he chuckled at the eye roll he got in return, continuing, “wanna take a walk with me?”

Warren hummed in thought, for a moment Nathan was afraid he would say no, before with a shrug of his shoulders, Warren agreed, “Why not, the party’s getting a little boring anyway,” he took a glance around at the many businessmen and women dressed to impress their peers, “where are we headed?”

“Outside, to the garden,” Nathan said as he slipped his right hand into Warren’s, the younger man lacing their fingers together, while his left went to his pocket to make sure the ring box was still there (like he hadn’t already been hyper-aware of where it was since he had bought it, it was especially prominent now that he was going to actually propose).

Walking hand in hand, the two of them made their way around the other guests loitering around the large room and headed to the front of the building, where they walked along the outside wall to the back. It was much easier to hide the nerves that had settled in his stomach when he realized that Warren was a little tipsy from the couple of glasses of champagne that he had been nursing earlier.

When Warren spotted the large wall of flowers he sent Nathan an excited look before exclaiming, “This place is amazing!” and forcing him to pick up his speed.

Nathan couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at his boyfriend’s reaction, “It’s pretty okay.” he said as he made Warren stop when they were under the small gazebo in the middle of the garden and sit down on the small bench beneath it.

Warren complied without a fight, wrapping his arms around his legs as he pulled them onto the seat and to his chest, sending Nathan a smile, “It’s really nice out tonight.” he commented, looking up through the holes in the gazebo’s roof. Nathan couldn’t help but agree, it was the perfect night.

After a moment of them sitting in silence, Nathan took a deep breath and stood in front of Warren, “I need to talk to you about something.

“What’s up?” Warren asked, his tone a mixture of confused and worried.

“I feel like I’ve been trying to rehearse this since I made the decision, but there aren’t really any words that I could string together to tell you how much you really mean to me.” Nathan held his hands out for Warren to take, pulling the man up when he did, “I love you, Warren, so much,” he got down on one knee pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal the ring inside, “So I think it’s only natural to ask. Will you marry me?”

Warren seemed more shocked than anything else as he stared at the scene before him, nodding his head before he could get any words out but when he could his voice was shaking, “I- uh- yeah,” a disbelieving smile was on his face as Nathan stood up, “I would love to get married to you.”

Nathan pressed a quick kiss to Warren's forehead, “Can I?” he asked softly, holding the ring up.

Warren just nodded, tearing up as Nathan slid the ring onto his left hand. It was beautiful, a silver band with a small diamond in the center. Warren felt like he was going to start crying at any moment, so instead, he cupped Nathan’s face with his hands, bringing him down for a kiss. Nathan kissed him back, but it eventually devolved until they were just smiling and laughing at each other, foreheads resting against each other.

“I love you,” Nathan whispered in the space between them.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been doing some writing prompts based around dialogue, and this one is #40, "Will you marry me?" i was really excited to post this because i haven't posted anything in more than a year, and yeah. i'm a little bit obsessed with grahamscott at the moment. anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
